


Amidala Lives!

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Ghost Stories, Grief/Mourning, Naboo Royal Handmaidens (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala Lives (in a way), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #50: As long as Naboo lives, so does the Queen
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Kudos: 12





	Amidala Lives!

Occupation by the Trade Federation was bad, occupation by the Empire worse. At least with the Trade Federation, everyone agreed that one day Naboo would be free. But with the Empire, with the planet of both Amidala and Palpatine, it too often felt like a civil war was inevitable if ever the tyrants relaxed their grip.

And in that fear, rumours were born.

There was a story that said that every night, by the ocean's shore where the Queen was laid to rest, that she returns, just for a moment, to stare out at the planet and the stars and to whisper that she still loves them.

And there was a story that said that if the Empire ever comes for a citizen of Naboo, you just need to find that ghost, to ask her for help.

The Empire may reign, but there's still a story that goes: "Amidala lives!"


End file.
